


Three Feet Thick and Rubber Sealed

by aBarlowRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bunker Sex, Chains, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom Dean Winchester, Dungeon, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Smut, literally nothing but smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aBarlowRose/pseuds/aBarlowRose
Summary: Unabashed dungeon bj porn with some chains.





	Three Feet Thick and Rubber Sealed

Dean’s hands were hard against Cas’s hips as he pushed him further into the bunker’s dungeon, Cas’s feet knocking into the chains and raising an ungodly sound as the echoes bounced around inside the solid concrete box. The walls, they had decided, where at least three feet thick, and the iron door’s rubber-sealed edges stopped whatever sound might have otherwise escaped— which was a good thing tonight.

Cas grinned as Dean advanced to meet him in the center of the room, stepping eagerly into the devil’s trap as his eyes met Cas’s, whose pupils were blown so wide in the dim light that he might have been possessed.  

Dean liked the idea of Cas trapped in that circle.

He pointed to the dark red lines. "Stay,“ he commanded.

Cas growled as Dean took a step back again, hovering just outside the symbols and chewing on his lower lip, but the dark-haired man stayed put. Slowly, torturously, Dean paced the circuit, examining every muscle, every hair, every scar and pockmark on Cas’s skin. Beneath his white t-shirt, a sheen of sweat arose across Castiel’s arms and chest. As Dean came around again to Cas’s front, he smirked at the slight tenting at the crotch of his lounge pants.  

"Well then, Cas. Looks like you’ve gotten a bit ahead of yourself. We’ll just have to find a way to hold you back.”  

Cas could see Dean’s eyes were as dark as his own, and he watched with mingled delight and dread as Dean bent and scooped up the iron cuffs bolted to the ends of those delicious chains. He stood stiffly as Dean grabbed each of his wrists and ankles in turn, locking them tightly within the confines of the circle. 

Cas felt dirty, caught in the devil’s trap, skin chaffing where demons’ had chaffed. The sight in front of him, doing nothing to alleviate the feeling of uncleanliness, made him ache down to his soul.

Dean stood before Cas, fly unzipped and one hand down his pants, slowly palming his cock to the sight of Cas caught in his snare. Dean walked forward and pressed hard, hot lips to Castiel’s. His free hand found its way into the dark hair and he pulled slightly, relishing the moan Cas sounded into his mouth. Cas's arms still had a wide range of motion, and he wrapped them as tightly around Dean’s hips as the chains would allow, pulling Dean to him and getting a little of the friction from Dean’s lower hand for himself.

Dean drew a sharp breath at the force Castiel employed, his mind muddled with the woody smell of Cas’s skin and the scorching heat of their bodies held together. But tonight was Dean’s night, not Cas’s.

Dean jerked back violently, determined to keep his own disappointment out of his eyes as he stepped out of the circle. He walked quickly to a set of two cranks wound with chain and without hesitation began to turn them. He kept an eye on Cas, watching as the free length of iron shortened and shortened further. Soon, Cas was hunched over, legs splayed slightly and wrists dangling to the ground as the chain pulled him to his knees. Dean took another turn of the crank for good measure, and Castiel’s legs jerked luridly apart.

Both men were panting now, Dean’s hand back down his pants. He shuffled closer to Castiel’s kneeling form and, at the sight of the bulge and the glistening pink of Cas’s tongue licking his lips, Dean gave himself a strong squeeze that made him moan aloud.  

“Fuck, Cas,” he breathed, drawing air in through his nose in short, desperate bursts.

Castiel watched in rapt attention, his lower lip drawn into his mouth, teeth leaving white marks along the already enflamed skin. His chest heaved and his breath hissed through his nostrils. Only the clink of iron reminded Cas of his predicament as he strained to close the distance between him and Dean. Castiel’s eyes remained fixed on Dean’s hand as he drew closer and closer.

When Dean stopped, he was no more than six inches from Cas’s face, and he watched as Cas looked up at Dean’s for a moment with a look of such lasciviousness that Dean blushed despite himself; then Castiel was straining his head forward and his mouth was pressed to the back of Dean’s hand, a strangely sweet sort of kiss.

From the back of Dean’s throat, a small whine escaped at the feel of Cas’s warm, wet lips. Dean removed his hand and was about to pull down his pants when Cas leaned still further and, with teeth latched to the pull of Dean’s zipper, succeeded in lowering Dean’s pants far enough to fall.

Now all that stood between Castiel and his prize was a bit of black cotton. Breathing hotly, Cas nosed at Dean’s erection, touching his tongue to the dark stain of pre-cum that seeped through the briefs before mouthing with warm, moist lips over and under and around Dean’s cock and balls. Dean moaned loudly and Cas snorted his amusement and mutual frustration.  

“Dean, you should get rid of this ridiculous piece of fabric. It is in our way.”

“You do it,” Dean replied hungrily, and Cas was only too happy to oblige. He nipped at the inside of Dean’s thigh before dexterously catching hold of the bottom hem with his teeth and pulling down. Dean squirmed a bit but could not look away from Cas’s efforts, the motion of his head dizzying to Dean. Finally, they both felt the briefs slip free. Cas's mouth fell open and saliva formed quickly at the sight of Dean’s proud, thick shaft. The head, bright red, was already beading again with come, and Cas licked his lips impatiently.  

When Dean saw that tongue free once again from its confines, he wanted it. He knew by the glaze over Castiel’s eyes that he was ready, and without ceremony, Dean took a final step forward, laced his fingers in the mass of black hair in front of him, and pushed his cock balls-deep into Cas’s mouth.  

For a moment, Dean felt Cas’s throat constrict around him as if he were going to gag, but nothing followed except the most ridiculously contented sigh. The movement of air was more than Dean could handle, and he let out a long groan, squeezing his eyes shut and withdrawing slightly, only to plunge back into Cas’s mouth.  

This time Cas hummed in pleasure, and his shoulders shook with laughter as Dean yelped. Dean glared down into Cas’s upturned eyes with a look the promised vengeance, and Castiel shuddered.

Dean grabbed tighter hold of Cas’s hair and began to fuck his mouth ruthlessly, relishing the smack of wet lips and the occasional caress of the tongue. Although Dean’s hands were forceful in their guidance of Cas’s head, Castiel would have been just as happy to oblige by himself. He was now strained as far as he could go in his chains, the friction of his cock rubbing in his pants making him delirious. He moaned and sucked, flicking his tongue over Dean’s slit or mouthing his sack eagerly.  

Dean was growing less coherent by the second. "Fuck,“ he blurted as Cas again hummed. "Shit, Cas, that’s. That— oh fuck, you damned bastard, you—God.” Dean’s hands pressed against Cas's head and he increased his speed, feeling the throb of Dean’s cock beneath his lips and the pressure building inside his own body, the lounge pants chaffing and tempting him. Just when Cas thought Dean could take no more, Dean released his hold on Cas’s hair and stepped back carefully.  

He was shaking, Cas could see, his muscles trembling with the effort of controlling himself. Castiel watch in a bemused daze as Dean hobbled to the cranks and let them roll out more chain. Cas could draw his legs up again and stand, and he did so, wincing as his knees cracked. Dean walked slowly to him and undid the iron cuffs around his wrists, steering well clear of Cas’s crotch as he bent to free his ankles as well.  

When Dean straightened again, Cas looked at him for a long moment. He took a step toward Dean, who retreated. He took another step. Again, Dean moved away. Cas continued to back Dean up until he was pressed against the cold iron of the door. Then, Cas pressed himself against Dean, wrapping a spit-slicked hand around his shaft and pumping roughly. Dean gasped at the feeling of Castiel’s hand, as rough with callouses as his mouth had been smooth. Cas ground his hips into Dean’s, rubbing his clothed cock against his own working hand.

The pressure rose again in both of them, and Dean began to suck the hollow of Cas’s neck, mumbling little words of ecstasy with each twist and flick of Cas’s expert fingers. When he came, spilling white ribbons over his own stomach and Cas’s hands and shirt, Dean shuddered against Cas, hands working clumsily down below the waist of the lounge pants. Dean squeezed once at Cas’s sack and made a single rough pull on Cas’s cock before Cas too came, grinding against Dean’s thigh and riding the waves down into calm.  

They stood there, Dean’s stomach sticky, Cas’s pants a mess, and breathed against one another, panting and smiling. Dean trailed small kisses along Cas’s clavicle and Cas wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist. Silently, they collected themselves and their clothing, opened the dungeon door, and walked together toward the showers.

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! Baby's first smut (from many a year ago). Honestly, I'm just proud most of the positional logistics still work out. Also let's not fight about dom!Dean vs dom!Cas. Those boys know their vers so well they should perform Shakespeare.
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3 
> 
> Please comment any tw/cw tags you'd like to see applied.


End file.
